


My Khadgars

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Multi, PWP, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, canon fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archmage Khadgar takes a wrong turn when portaling back to the Azeroth of his birth and finds himself in a very interesting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Khadgars

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than the fact that  
> #1 The idea for this woke me up in the middle of the night last night (rude, lol)  
> #2 Gotta have a little Self-cest in this fandom  
> #3 Lothar getting BOTH the young, still so innocent Khadgar of the movie and the wiser, war weary Khadgar who has spent the last years of his life in Outland and Draenor  
> #4 I might have a bit of a thing for Khadgar in WoW  
> unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine

If people had thought that Anduin Lothar’s protective streak was bad ever since he had met Khadgar it was nothing compared to how strong it became ever since he had TWO Khadgars in his life. The first was the original Khadgar (whom Lothar referred to as Khad), the one native to their reality; the young, innocent, somewhat naive about certain things, and yet with a kinky side that had Lothar blushing sometimes. The other Khadgar, older than Lothar, more experienced, who had seen so much hardship and destruction and had lost so much, an Archmage, a member of the “Sons of Lothar” (something that amuses Lothar to no end and yet saddens him at the same time).

Lothar and Khad had just began their relationship when the Archmage literally porteled in on them in bed together. Of course Lothar at first hadn’t believed the older Khadgar when he had stated who he was, but truthsayers had been able to confirm his claims. When he told them what he knew, about just who had been responsible for giving the Orcs access to their world Lothar hadn’t wanted to believe it, but the truth did come out, and, while they were unable to fully stop what had already been set into motion they were able to stop some of it. They had closed the Dark Portal, both Khadgars joining forces to do so, and Lothar had had to sit watching as they recuperated from the ordeal.

While quite a few of the Orcs who had come through the Dark Portal had no wish for peace between themselves and the natives of Azeroth, more than the Archmage had originally thought had agreed to a truce. They were led by Durotan, with the assistance of Garona as his translator, in signing a peace treaty between the clans that had decided to accept the arrangement. War still loomed on the horizon, but with the strength of the Orc clans they knew they had a better chance.

It wasn’t long after the peace accords had been signed when Lothar and Khad had decided that they wished for Khadgar to join them. They’d invited Khadgar to their home for dinner, not informing him of their intentions. After they had eaten and cleaned up they had went to sit in front of the fire. 

Khad had been the one to make the first move, straddling Khadgar’s lap and kissing him softly. The older mage had been shocked, confused, and more than a little aroused at the act. Khad had continued to kiss the older mage, distracting him as Lothar approached. When he felt Lothar’s hand on his shoulder he stopped kissing Khadgar, leaning up to accept a scorching kiss from the warrior. 

Khadgar watched entranced, feeling something of a voyeur as the two lovers kissed with a passion he had never experienced personally. He could feel the younger mage shudder in his place on his lap, obviously enjoying what Lothar was doing. Before he could say anything though the kiss had ended and he found Lothar’s hungry gaze directed on himself. He licked suddenly dry lips, anticipation thrumming through his veins as Lothar snaked his fingers into his hair, pulling their faces together and treated Khadgar to a kiss that had him go from somewhat hard to painfully aroused in seconds. 

Khadgar moaned with loss when the kiss ended, only to have his lips taken once more by Khad, the younger mage now naked from the waist up. He let his hands wander, trailing over flesh that was still so unmarked by war and age and attacks from corrupt magics. 

“We want you,” Lothar breathed into his ear, causing the Archmage to moan at the undisguised want that seemed to be dripping from the tone Lothar used.

“Why?” he asked, needing to know.

“Because you’re Khadgar,” Lothar said, as if that was all the answer that was needed, and perhaps it was.

Khadgar gave a little sigh of loss when Khad climbed off his lap, but it didn’t last long as Lothar took him by the hand, leading him into the bedroom. By the time they had entered the room Khad was already completely naked and quickly began assisting Khadgar undress. He allowed the younger mage to do what he was doing, watching as Lothar too undressed. Khadgar wouldn’t lie and say he had never had the slightest bit of a crush on the Lothar of his world, but he had never dared cross that line. 

Khadgar allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed, trusting the two men he was with completely. Khad kissed him again, this time the younger mage allowing his hands to roam Khadgar’s body. Khadgar moaned into the kiss as he felt warm, almost hot, lips wrap around his cock, the surprisingly soft strands of Lothar’s hair brushing against his thighs as the man began to suck up and down his length with maddening slowness.

“He’s good at that,” Khad purred against his lips, moving his kisses to the older mage’s neck. 

Khadgar let himself get lost in pleasure, wanting to reciprocate but at the same time wanting to just take what these two men were giving him. He cursed when he felt Lothar’s fingers teasing at his ass, a tingle of magic seeming to intensify the pleasure of the act. Looking over he noticed a touch of the arcane in Khad’s eyes and realized that he had used some sort of spell to prevent Khadgar from feeling any pain.

Khad had the most satisfied grin on his face, and he leaned back in to kiss the older mage once more, only pausing to whisper, “The spell helps, Lothar is quite endowed and I didn’t wish you to feel any pain, only pleasure.”

Khadgar didn’t have words to respond to that and was glad that Khad distracted him with another passionate kiss as Lothar began to insert one, then two, then three fingers inside of his body. The younger mage was right, there was no pain, only a feeling of being stretched open, a new feeling for the Archmage but not an unpleasant one. Khadgar gave a piteous moan of loss when both Lothar’s fingers and mouth left his body, but all too soon he understood why. 

Lothar pushed Khadgar’s legs apart, moving between them. He slowly began to enter the Archmage’s body, stilling when he was fully inside the older man. He gave a little nod and then Khad joined them, straddling Khadgar’s body once more, lowering himself onto the older mage’s saliva slick cock. Lothar kissed the side of Khad’s neck, resting one hand on the younger man’s chest, the other on Khadgar’s hip. 

Almost as if they were one Lothar and Khad began to move. Lothar would thrust slowly into Khadgar’s body while Khad would lift himself almost completely off of Khadgar’s cock, and as Khad would lower himself back down Lothar would thrust back in. Khadgar’s body was overwhelmed with sensation, his hands grasping at the sheets, a constant moan falling from his lips. Lothar and Khad slowly sped up their movements, Khad grabbing one of the older mage’s hands and bringing it to his own neglected cock. Khadgar wrapped his hand around the younger mage’s flesh, so identical to his own, and began to stroke him with knowing motions. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Khad moaned, his head thrown back onto Lothar’s shoulder, hands running along Khadgar’s chest, half scratching the older mage’s sweat slicked skin.

“He likes it a little rougher,” Lothar breathed, biting at the side of Khad’s neck, causing the young mage to moan in appreciation. 

Khadgar gave a little smirk at that, tightening his hand, almost too much in his opinion, but the long, drawn out sounds of pleasure the younger mage made at that act made him realize just how much Khad was enjoying it.

Khad was the first to succumb to orgasm, his body tensing as a shout of pleasure escaped his mouth, his spend covering Khadgar’s chest and the lower part of his face. The feeling of both Lothar’s hard cock pounding away inside of him and Khad’s ass spasming around his cock sent Khadgar over the edge next, one hand still wrapped around Khad’s shaft, the other fisted into the sheets. Seeing both of his mages lose themselves in ecstasy and the feeling of Khadgar’s orgasm was enough to lead Lothar to his climax.

Khad collapsed down upon Khadgar’s chest, breathing heavily. He gave a contented sigh when Lothar joined him, effectively pinning him between his two lovers. 

Lothar smiled over Khad’s shoulder at Khadgar, then asked, “Are we too heavy for you?”

Khadgar shook his head tiredly, “I’m fine. This was certainly unexpected.”

Khad laughed a little, “Maybe for you. Anduin and I planned on seducing you this evening.”

“My Khadgars,” Lothar said with a satisfied grin on his face.

“That we are,” Khadgar chuckled, then yawned loudly. Their little session had worn him out more than he thought.

“Sleep, Khadgar. Lothar and I will still be here when you wake.”

The Archmage gave a contented smile and then slipped into the soundest sleep he had had in many years.

\-- 

And while they looked into just how Khadgar had come to their reality, both Lothar and Khad were secretly pleased that they were no where closer to finding the answer now than they had been when the Archmage had arrived over a year prior. There were battles, fights, enemies and allies gained and lost, friends who lived instead of facing death, friends who they mourned, yet in the end the three of them were stronger for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have Durotan in this, if even just a mention, because *sigh*


End file.
